


a good man

by thirixm



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirixm/pseuds/thirixm
Summary: When Hans asks Kristoff a difficult question, he sits on his answer for a little longer than usual.
Relationships: Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 60





	a good man

“Kristoff,” Hans says one night, sitting on the bed as he waits for Kristoff to get dressed for the night. He sees the man glance over to him. “I need something from you. I need the truth.”

“Okay. What is it?” he responds simply, but the more he reads into Hans’ expression, he frowns. “You look scared.”

“I’m terrified,” he murmurs.

“Of what?” Kristoff moves to the side of the bed, taking his hand and meeting his eyes. Hans’ view wavered, gaze lowering.

“The answer to my question… Which must be honest, cold,” he says, forcing himself to look at the other man again. “And considered without kindness or restraint.” He wants to be told bluntly of what Kristoff thinks -- he knows he’s got a heart of gold, but in this moment he refuses it. He wants an unbiased opinion, not marked by previous untrust as with the two sisters. “Kristoff, tell me… am I a good man?”

Kristoff’s mind emptied itself of thoughts just as the question left his mouth. Hans can see it clear as day, he has nothing to offer as any sort of response. His facial features soften in the candlelight, a thumb rubbing over Hans’ hand. “I think we should get some sleep.”

Hans nods. His dismissive nature is expected, but this is the single time he wanted a true answer.

In truth, Kristoff dwelled on the question for a long time. First it was a day, then weeks, until it turned into a month and a half. He simply couldn’t answer the question. He took it upon himself to observe Hans more often -- to give him a definitive answer. When Hans was appointed royal gardener at the hands of Queen Elsa, he watched him tend to the garden daily. He rose early in the day, earlier than himself, to check up on his plants. He’d spend hours sitting in the grass and jotting down the appearances of flowers and types of bushes. It became a topic of discussion for him and Kristoff every night. He was passionate about something, and Kristoff had made sure to thank Elsa.

Hans was the first to help out the servants around the castle as well. There were times Kristoff couldn’t find Hans because he was in places royalty usually wasn’t supposed to be in. On special occasions, he’d find Anna beside him, typically in the kitchen taste-testing different foods. He can see that things have gotten better ever since his imprisonment. There was no doubt he was happier.

At the same time, he can still see the man he used to be. The same cold prince who turned his envy into cruelty. Those who did wrong by him would be expected to have their heads gone at the will of his sword. Kristoff can’t say for certain if he’s a good man or not, because he’s the perfect balance of humanity. Gentle, yet cruel at the blink of an eye, so when Hans came entered their bedroom late one night, apologizing for taking longer than usual, Kristoff only smiled. He leaned against the pillow, waiting for Hans to get rid of his clothes that were smeared in dirt and grass residue. When their silence became comfortable, he broke it.

“I don’t know,” Kristoff says.

Hans blinks, giving him a confused look. “I’m sorry?”

“You asked me if you were a good man, and the answer is I don’t know.”

That was nearly two months ago, but Hans wasn’t expecting a mediocre answer, let alone any answer at all. He had almost forgotten about it until Kristoff brought it up again. He supposes he can see it… where he’s coming from. He didn’t work to be redeemed right away, he worked to be forgiven, but there were days he slipped up, days where he acted before thinking.

“But,” Kristoff picks up, grabbing Hans’ attention again. “I think you’re trying to be… and I think that’s probably the point.”

Hans smiles, a smile that slowly turns into a lighthearted chuckle. Kristoff can’t help but smile himself, watching the other man have a moment of what could be happiness. “I think you’re probably an amazing teacher.” 

Hans gets comfortable in his nightgown and joins Kristoff on the bed. They get themselves comfortable under the covers, completely tangled within each other. Hans is where he’s meant to be -- head tucked underneath Kristoff’s chin as he’s given a gentle kiss.

“I think I’d better be.” He can hear the pride in Kristoff’s voice.


End file.
